light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanner Lockehart
Tanner Lockehart, nicknamed ‘Locke’, was a Corellian starship pilot and smuggler, as well as a former Ace Pilot for the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. Prior to Order 66 and the formation of the Galactic Empire, he left his position as a naval officer inside the Republic for a life of freedom outside of its regulations and flaws. This path eventually led him to join the Rebel Alliance during its formative years, first travelling to the recently liberated planet of Onderon to aid the Rebels in securing the support of the planet’s government. Tanner owned and piloted the Celestial Princess, a YT-1300 model light freighter made on Corellia. Appearance and Personality Tanner stood at an average height of 5’10”, he was slight of frame and sharp of face. His muddy brown hair was long and untamed, though a silver streak had recently appeared above his left ear. He had narrow emerald eyes, a slightly crooked nose, and he was oft known to keep a slim moustache and goatee. Ruggedly charming and cocksure, Locke tried to model himself after the traditional morally ambiguous gun-for-hires. Unlike those traditions though he had a soft spot for the downtrodden of the galaxy, and this landed him in plenty of tight spots with many organisations across the stars. Burning favours as fast as he earned them, and as quick with his wits as he was on the draw, Tanner was quite the oddity. Personal History Born on the planet of Corellia to a well off family of traders, Tanner had a peaceful childhood. The safety and security provided within the core worlds could easily have kept him within the family business and on course for a quiet life, but Tanner was never quite as settled as his siblings. He looked up to the stars with wonder in his eyes and, as soon as he was old enough, he enrolled in the Anaxes Military Academy. His time at Anaxes was short, defining the direction that his service would take in little over one standard galactic year. An innate talent for piloting, both land vehicles and spacecraft, fast-tracked him down a Navy career that sent him far away from the core worlds to the outer rim planet of Prefsbelt IV. The site of a prestigious Fleet Camp that had schooled some of the finest naval officers in the Republic’s history. At Prefsbelt, Tanner flourished as a budding Navy Cadet. He excelled at all things to do with flying - from speed to instincts to combat ability, proved more than capable wielding ranged weaponry, and showed promise as a leadership candidate. After several years of intense training, he graduated with several orders of distinguishment and he was soon inundated with offers of work from organisations across the galaxy. Following a short-lived stint with the Corellian Security Forces, during which he reconnected with his family, Tanner accepted a position as an escort pilot for the Republic Diplomatic Fleet. Character Skills * STR - 06 - Tanner never considered himself a physically powerful man, naturally inclined toward agility rather than brawn. What strength he did possess was greatly diminished by injuries sustained in a crash during a dogfight on Ord Mantell, which left him with a mostly bionic left hand - better suited for precise movement than heavy lifting. * DEX - 20 - Gifted with natural agility far beyond that of his peers and lightning fast reflexes, Tanner has never been far from home when behind the controls of a starship. His skills do extend to other vehicles as well, sporting notable experience in land speeders and skiffs. He is also talented with a blaster, a pistol appearing as much a part of his hand as his own fingers. ** Piloting - Expert ** Ranged Weapons - Proficient * CON - 10 - A youth spent in various republic military academies built up an impressive level of endurance, the next decade spent cooped up in the cockpit of a spaceship did its best to keep Tanner at a level that might best be called average. * INT - 08 - Never famed for his intellect, Tanner flies on instinct and innate skill rather than an encyclopedic knowledge of spaceship regulations and battle stratagems. * WIS - 12 - Whether in a dogfight or when making an underworld deal, having a keen eye goes a long way to keeping a smuggler still breathing. Tanner has honed these skills over the years, diving from deal to deal and dogfight to dogfight, and his luck certainly hasn’t run out yet. ** Perception - Proficient * CHA - 16 - Oozing with natural charm, Tanner was always quick to make friends at whichever starport he found himself. This became a necessary life skill following his departure from the Navy, where a way with words was as vital as a skill with a blaster. Twisting the truth could get you through a checkpoint, or win the respect of a local gang boss, and Tanner certainly had a knack for it. ** Deception - Proficient Companions Cyndraa Veth Cyndraa was the first to join the crew of the Celestial Princess after an altercation with Locke on Nar Shaddaa. She was probably the only reason that the ship remained functional, keeping both the Captain and it in check, and served as both co-pilot and chief maintenance officer. Skill: Engineering (Proficient) HM-6T6 'Sixes' Once a menial labour bot working as a heavy lifter in a factory, Sixes was reprogrammed by Cyndraa to serve as the group's muscle. The steel-clad giant was certainly durable and capable of using the items he once lifted as makeshift weapons. Skill: Melee Weapons (Proficient) Willem 'Bonesaw' Quincy The Celestial Princess' resident grouchy medical officer, Willem Quincy was once a street doctor in the vast underworld of Coruscant before he retired to the Outer Rim. Eventually, he was recruited by Tanner and agreed to try to keep the smuggler and his crew alive as best he could. Though his prime years might have been behind him, Willem was still a talented physician but also able to work his way around a blaster if need be. Skill: Medicine (Proficient) Category:Characters